


The Game

by BootyLover



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Forced Nudity, Help this is my first time posting, Kinky, M/M, Spanking, ameliet - Freeform, dubcon, mouth soaping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootyLover/pseuds/BootyLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aight, so basically I've been thinking about finishing this for a while. Enjoy and lemme know what y'all think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toris!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PornOfTheHero](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PornOfTheHero).



“A game? Toris, I didn’t even know you liked to play games!” Alfred joked. Toris pouted, and folded his hands over his chest.

  
  


“Alfred, I’m being serious here! Will you do it or won’t you?” Alfred chuckled, and swung one arm over the smaller man’s shoulder, pulling him into a hug on their king-sized bed. Toris uncrossed his arms and hugged back, burying his petite nose into the folds of Alfred’s house shirt.

  
  


“Of course babe. I was only kidding,” Alfred said, nuzzling Toris’s neck. The brunet’s cheeks and ears had gone red already, and he hid his face from view, embarrassed by his request. They hugged for a few seconds more before Alfred finally pulled away, revealing Toris’s crimson face.

  
  


“Aw babe,” Alfred smiled. “Can I read the rules now?” Toris flushed even darker and handed him a sheet of white paper, with black ink carefully detailing every aspect of this “game.”

  
  


**_This is a game that is to be played with dice. There are five categories, so the die will need to be rolled five times. Roll once for each of the categories. Each partner can choose to reroll a category exactly once. Once the dice have been rolled, the game is set._ **

****__  
  


**_Implement:_ **

****__  
  


**_1\. Hair brush_ **

**_2\. Paddle_ **

**_3\. Belt_ **

**_4\. Spoon_ **

**_5\. Switch_ **

**_6\. Ruler_ **

****__  
  


**_Position:_ **

****__  
  


**_1\. Lying on the bed_ **

**_2\. Over the knee_ **

**_3\. Hands flat on the table_ **

**_4\. Holding onto a chair_ **

**_5\. Over the arm of a couch_ **

**_6\. On the bed on all fours_ **

****__  
  


**_Clothing:_ **

**_1-2. Briefs_ **

**_3-4. An outfit that can be pulled up or down to expose the bottom_ **

**_5-6. Naked_ **

****__  
  


**_Length:_ **

**_1\. 30 strokes_ **

**_2\. 50 strokes_ **

**_3\. 3 minutes_ **

**_4\. 5 minutes_ **

**_5\. Until dark red_ **

**_6\. Until bruising_ **

****__  
  


**_After:_ **

****__  
  


**_1\. Corner time for 15 minutes_ **

**_2\. Mouth soaping and corner time for 15 minutes_ **

**_3\. Corner time for 30 minutes_ **

**_4\. Must spend the rest of the day naked_ **

**_5\. Mouth soaping_ **

**_6\. Play this game again!_ **

  
  


Alfred read the paper once, and started to put it down, but then he put it back under his nose and read it again it just to make sure he was understanding it all correctly. His eyes grew wide by the time he was finished again, and he looked up at Toris with an expression of incredulity.

  
  


Toris has been watching him as he read, his heart racing and blood thumping through his veins. His breath caught in his throat when Alfred finally was finished reading. He struggled to find some sort of explanation to his request, but could find none. He merely looked at Alfred with his big, soulful eyes and waited for the other to say something.

  
  


"I, well, um, I..." Alfred trailed off. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "Toris, are you sure you want this?" The Lithuanian nodded. "I mean, this seems like it could get really bad, really fast. 'Until bruising'? That sounds like you could get hurt."

  
  


"I want this, Alfred," Toris said simply. "I trust you, and I know you wouldn't ever hurt me badly on purpose. Please, let's try it, just one time? After that, you can decide whether you like it or not." He was holding Alfred's hand now, playing with it, concentrating on tracing the lines rather than his lover's expression. Alfred bit his lip, and let out a little breath of air.

  
  


"Alright honey. I'll try it." Toris's head snapped up, and he grinned.

  
  


"Really? Oh, thank you Alfred! I was worried you were judging me!" He kissed Alfred's cheeks fervently, covering the man's face with soft kisses. Alfred laughed.

  
  


"You know I wouldn't. But Toris? There is one thing..." He trailed off, looking at the ground as Toris furrowed his brows in confusion.

  
  


"What is it?"

  
  


"Well, I have two things actually. The first is, where on Earth did you get this?" Now it was Toris's turn to be embarrassed.

  
  


"I found a similar thing online when I was looking for fun things to do in the bedroom, and I, um, modified it for the things we like," he said bashfully. Alfred squeezed his hand and kissed him quickly on the cheek. Toris shoved him in the chest, chuckling as he did so. "What was the second thing?"

  
  


"Ah, you know what? Never mind. I'll tell you afterwards. Do you want to try the game now?" Toris looked down at the floor. He nodded. "Wait, do we have any dice?" Alfred asked. Toris pulled 2 dice out of his pocket.

  
  


"I stopped at the Dollar General on the way home from work," he admitted. Alfred burst out laughing suddenly, and Toris looked up from the floor and glared at him. "What the hell, Alfred?"

  
  


"That's so like you!" the blond exclaimed. Toris shoved him again. "Hey, hey, take it easy! Come on, let's play," he half said, half growled into Toris's ear. Toris slipped a die into his palm, and rolled the other on their bed.

  
  


"2," he said, scanning the page. "Paddle."

  
  


Alfred rolled his. "5. Over the arm of a couch."

  
  


Toris rolled again. "6. Naked."

  
  


"5. Until dark red."

  
  


"6. Play this game again." Toris looked up at Alfred. "Well, how does it sound?"

  
  


"I think it sounds fine, except for the paddle part. Are you sure you can handle this?" Toris sniffed at him.

  
  


"Please Alfred, I've had far worse things done to me than a simple spanking, especially one I asked for." He frowned a bit when he saw Alfred's expression. "I mean, we can reroll it if you want-"

  
  


"No no, I'm fine. I just hope you'll be okay." Toris smiled and kissed his neck softly, eliciting a little giggle from the other.

  
  


"Trust me dearest, I will be fine. I'll safe word if it gets to be too much for me." Alfred rubbed his hands together and let out a deep breath.

  
  


"Well then, you won't wait a minute longer! We will do it!" Alfred said, jumping up into his hero stance, punching the air with one hand, and putting the other on his hip. Toris stifled a giggle behind a hand and began to strip down.

  
  


"I'll lock the door and close the blinds," Alfred said before rushing out of the room. Toris was still taking his pants off and barely heard him. He finished taking off all of his clothes and placed them neatly into the hamper and the went for The Box.

  
  


The Box was where all of their toys were kept. He reached in and searched around for a bit before pulling out a wood paddle, about 9 inches long from end to end, 4 inches wide, and a quarter inch thick. It could be swung lightly for a stinging smack, or heavily to cause some bruising if used in the same place more than once. Toris smiled and closed The Box before sliding it under the bed again. He stood up, put the paddle on the bed and tied his hair up, then grabbed it again and went out to meet Alfred in the living room.

  
  


Alfred was sitting, one leg over the other, on their couch when Toris walked in. The other man was holding the paddle over his crotch, as though that was giving him any decency. Meekly, Toris walked over and handed Alfred the paddle.

  
  


"Are you ready, Alfred?" he asked anxiously. No matter how many times they did this, Toris was still nervous about what was about to happen. He subconsciously rubbed his bare bottom with his free hand, as though to prepare it. Alfred took the paddle from him and stood up, smiling a little as he did so.

  
  


"Of course," he said. "Now bend over." Toris nodded quickly and walked to the left arm of the couch, draping himself over it and folding his arms beneath his head. Alfred stepped into place behind him, setting his left hand down on Toris's back, holding him in place. He swung his hand down a few times for practice on the pert bottom in front of him, careful not to actually smack him but just to see if his angle was correct. Once he deemed it alright, he cleared his throat.

  
  


"Okay Toris, I'm going to start now," he said gently, his voice cracking slightly. He cleared his throat again. Toris nodded, his ponytail bobbing behind him. He let his face sink down into his crossed arms. Alfred pulled his hand back, and let the paddle fly with a mighty SMACK! on Toris's right cheek.

  
  


"Ah!" Toris cried out, his head shooting up. He hadn't been expecting Alfred to start out so strong. Just as the pain was really starting to hit him, a second WHAP! joined the first, on his left side this time. Toris bit back another yelp, and shifted his legs against the couch, feeling his arousal grow between them. Alfred smacked him again, between the two cheeks, and this one hurt the most as it managed to overlap the two previous hits. Toris sunk down lower into the couch, burying his face in his naked arms.

  
  


And thus, the pattern continued: once to the right, once to the left, and once in the middle. Alfred grunted in exertion as he swung, leaving no portion of Toris’s bottom unscathed by his paddle. Toris sniffled, the heat in his bottom really growing, when Alfred planted a sharp one just underneath the curve of his right bottom cheek, and gave another one on his left side to match a moment later.

  
  


“Ow!” he cried. Alfred ignored him, bringing his arm back up and delivering four slaps in quick succession to Toris’s thighs. Toris squeaked each time and wiggled around, trying to escape the burning onslaught. He kicked up his left leg a little to try to have some sort of protection against the sharp swats, but Alfred merely pushed his leg down into place against before raising the paddle again. WHAP! went the wood against the hot skin of Toris’s behind.

  
  


“Ah-hah-ha!” Toris whined, wiggling slightly. Alfred gave him two more sharp WHACK!’s with the paddle, then dropped his arm, panting slightly.

  
  


“Alright, last six. Count them,” Alfred commanded, his voice low with exertion and arousal.

  
  


“Yes sir,” Toris panted, shifting against the couch, his erection still firmly pressing against the upholstery. He couldn’t help but smile a little, it had been weeks since he had last convinced Alfred to try something like this. And looking over his shoulder at the blond’s crotch, Toris figured next time he wouldn’t have to wait so long.

  
  


Alfred pulled his arm back, then firmly planted a smack onto Toris’s left cheek.

  
  


“Ah! One!” Toris cried out. The second landed in a similar position on his other cheek. “Ow! Two!” Alfred raised the paddle again, then delivered two more, one to each cheek.

 

“Three! Ah, four!” The last two came quickly as well. “Five! Six!” Toris groaned. Alfred immediately dropped the paddle onto the floor and rushed over, holding Toris’s head and shoulders in his lap and rubbing the other man’s back.

 

"Oh honey, are you alright?" Alfred asked, cuddling the brunet to his chest. Toris giggled and extracted himself from Alfred's iron grip. He got off the arm of the couch and onto Alfred's lap, his arms around Alfred's neck. Toris covered Alfred's cheeks in kisses, and Alfred hugged him tight.

 

"Darling," Toris said, pulling his face away from Alfred's reddened one. "I'm fantastic. How are you feeling?" He nuzzled the blond's neck, sucking at it gently.

 

"I'm fine hun. You're sure you're okay?" He rubbed Toris's bottom in large circles.

 

"I promise, I feel great," Toris said. He kissed along the underside of Alfred's jaw. "Can we do the second roll now?"

 

"What second roll?" Alfred asked, perplexed.

 

"When we rolled, the last roll was a six. That meant play again." He saw Alfred's face. "Please? I'm fine, I swear."

 

"Well, it's not that honey. It's just, remember earlier, when I was gonna tell you something, but I didn't?"

 

"Yes? What is it dear?" Alfred grinned sheepishly.

 

"I want a turn." Now it was Toris's chance to be confused.

 

"What? What do you mean 'a turn'?" Alfred leaned in close, his lips nearly touching Toris's ear.

 

"I want a _spanking_ ," he whispered. Toris blushed, and felt jolts of electricity run through him.

 

 

 


	2. Alfred!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, we explore a dom!Toris and a sub!Alfred, won't that be fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the second chapter! I had to go back and fix the first chapter too, under implements, I had belt down for 3 and 5! orz

_"I want a turn." Now it was Toris's chance to be confused._

_"What? What do you mean 'a turn'?" Alfred leaned in close, his lips nearly touching Toris's ear._

_"I want a spanking," he whispered. Toris blushed, and felt jolts of electricity run through him._

 

 

"Y-you mean it?" he asked, pulling away a little. Alfred grabbed Toris by the waist, kissing him aggressively. Toris kissed him back, excited and a little shocked. When they broke away from each other, he was blushing again, and he could see Alfred's "excitement" too. His boyfriend got up and retrieved the dice and the game sheet from the bedroom where they laid. Alfred put one into Toris's open, waiting palm. He rolled his own on the beige cloth of the couch.

 

"1, that means, hm, hairbrush," Alfred said. Toris rolled his own.

 

"2, over the knee."

 

"6, naked."

 

"4, for 5 minutes."

 

"5, and a mouth soaping after." Alfred grimaced. "Eww, that's gonna be gross."

 

"Do you want to reroll it Alfred?"

 

"Nah, I'll be fine. Wanna start?"

 

"Yes," Toris breathed. Alfred kissed him on the cheek, and stood.

 

"I'll be right back hun," he said, then trotted back into their bedroom.

 

"Alright," Toris muttered, engrossed in finding a hairbrush in the messy kitchen drawer. He rejected three of them, for being too thin or too small, when he finally found a solid wooden one, square shaped and made of smooth, polished wood. Toris had just finished pulling the majority of the hair out of it when the bedroom door opened, and from behind it, emerged a grinning Alfred. He was wearing only a pair of boxer briefs, and he sauntered over to Toris.

 

"Ready babe?" Alfred asked, nuzzling the brunet's neck. Toris kissed his cheek softly and stood.

 

"Almost," he said, then walked into the kitchen. Toris opened the cupboards until he found an egg timer, small and white. He took it back into the living room, whereAlfred sat, waiting.

 

"Are you ready nooow?" Alfred whined. Toris chuckled and sat down.

 

"Just let me set the timer and then we can start." Alfred hopped onto his lap, sticking his bottom up in the air. Toris pulled Alfred's briefs down to his knees with his free hand, then clicked the timer to the five minute mark. Toris placed it on the table next to their couch, then took the hairbrush off the table.

 

"Ready?" Toris rubbed Alfred's back with his other hand, his right occupied by the brush.

 

"Yup!" Alfred chirped, wiggling his butt at Toris. Toris choked back a laugh at the display, focusing himself, then raised the hairbrush and let loose. He landed a flurry of smacks right at the base of Alfred's butt, at the point where the thighs met with the curves of his behind.

 

"Ow!" Alfred yelped, squirming across Toris's knees, shocked by the strength of the hits. Toris held him down and continued whacking Alfred's ass, which was pinking quickly. Toris smacked his left cheek a dozen times in a row, small red oval splotches decorating it. Alfred whined and kicked his legs, wiggling out from under Toris's punishing arm. Toris swung his right leg over both of Alfred's tan ones, holding him in place. He whacked the right cheek forcefully a dozen times.

 

"Ahh! Ow!" Alfred moaned. It was only 30 seconds in, and tears already threatened to fall. Alfred clenched his jaw, determined not to let that happen. He whimpered through his teeth as Toris steadily spanked him, heat building behind him. He hadn't been subjected to this kind of treatment since he was young, when Arthur used to punish him. But Arthur had never hit so hard in his memory, and he was considering safe wording soon when he noticed a distinct bulge pressing into him, making him reconsider.

 

A sudden burst of sharp slaps on his left upper thigh interrupted his train of thought and he squirmed around, trying (in vain) to get Toris to focus on some place else. No such luck, as he found his other upper thigh soon whacked too. Alfred was surprised the brush didn't break under the force behind those blows. He groaned into the couch, tearing up. The timer ticked a minute, only four remaining.

 

"Aw hun, does it hurt?" Toris cooed. He paused and rubbed Alfred's back in circles. Alfred sniffled and nodded.

 

"I didn't know you could hit so hard..." Alfred mumbled, and Toris laughed.

 

"Sorry sweetheart," Toris said softly. "Would you like to change it to 3 minutes instead?" Alfred paused for a second, considering it.

 

"No. I rolled five minutes, and I will do it," Alfred said, voice full of determination. Toris gently stroked his back.

 

"Whatever you want, dear," he murmured. He lifted the brush again, and began to spank the under-curves of Alfred's behind. Alfred wiggled under Toris's leg, trapped. He whined loudly while Toris methodically smacked the seat of Alfred's briefs, in a left-right pattern. Toris chuckled at the sight, and at the firmness still pressing against his thigh despite all of Alfred's carrying on.

 

The timer ticked down another minute. Toris steadily whacked at Alfred's somewhat large behind, the brush sending ripples of flesh moving. His breathing was fast with arousal, and he licked his lips at the sight of Alfred's cute ass moving around on his lap, tears filling the blond's eyes as he jerked around, trying to avoid the punishing sting of the brush. Oh yes, he definitely had to do this again soon. Toris was flushed, and his heart was beating hard enough that he was almost certain Alfred could hear it too. Toris slapped the under-curves of Alfred's butt again, eliciting a half dozen yelps from the man.

 

"Ah, ow! That huuuuurts!" Alfred squealed. "Jeez, would ya-OWWW!!" Toris smacked him hard in the center of both cheeks, then lifted the brush and planted another one. He was putting much of his strength into those hits, just because he could. A cheerful smile painted Toris's face, as Alfred struggled to hold back tears. The timer ticked down another minute, only 2 remained.

 

"I'm sorry darling, but you asked for it- literally," Toris told him.

 

"I know, but- OW! do you have- AH! to hit so- OUCH! hard?" Alfred whined. The stiffness against Toris's leg had subsided, as Alfred was now really feeling the burn. The pain radiated from the top of his bottom halfway down his thigh, and he was sure it was all cherry-red by now. Alfred groaned as another bunch of sharp smacks to his upper thighs hit him. He was starting to mildly regret asking for this when he decided to look up. Toris was grinning as he steadily paddled Alfred's behind, cheeks rosy and eyes shining. Not to mention his firm erection pressing into Alfred's stomach. Yes, Toris was certainly enjoying himself. Alfred reconsidered and decided that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. And besides, the timer read only a minute left anyway. He could do it, if not for himself, then for Toris, who didn't get many gifts in his life. Alfred could give him this.

 

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Toris asked, slapping both cheeks in front of him, then pausing to let Alfred answer.

 

"I'm thinking about how I should have been a way tougher on you," Alfred teased. Toris laughed heartily at his answer.

 

"No going back now. You only have 45 seconds left anyway," Toris cooed, then began the barrage of slaps again. He knew he had a limited amount of time left, so he made each smack count. Alfred began to squirm again, instinctively trying to get away from the hairbrush as tears pooled in his eyes and ran down his face in tiny rivers. He hadn't remembered a spanking hurting so much. Every slap felt like the burn of an iron brand being stamped on his bottom, again and again. Toris sent a dozen smacks to his left cheek, paused for a moment, presumably to catch his breath, then a matching dozen to his right. The pain was intense, and Alfred was thankful to see the timer was in its final fifteen seconds.

 

"Alright, last ten," Toris announced, then quickly delivered on his promise with not a second to spare. Left-right-left-right-left-right-left-right-left-right went the hairbrush, and as he laid down the final smack, the timer rang, signaling the end of Alfred's chastisement. Toris laid the hairbrush down on the side table as Alfred went limp across his lap, breathing heavily as he cried. Toris stroked his back, and bent to kiss his cheek. He drew Alfred up into a sitting position and cuddled him against his chest, one hand rubbing his back soothingly, using the other to run his fingers through the short blond hair. Alfred cried into Toris's shoulder, the pain overcoming him, as Toris whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

 

"Sh sh sh, we are almost done. Only one step left to go," Toris cooed. After about 30 seconds, Alfred's crying subsided. He sniffled a little, then gently kissed Toris's cheek.

 

"I'm ready."

 

"Alright, let's go to the bathroom." Alfred got off his lap and stood up, and Toris was right behind him, as they headed to the bathroom. Toris opened the cupboard under the sink and retrieved a bar of lye soap, lemon scented. Alfred sat down on the toilet seat, then quickly sprung up and rubbed his bottom.

 

"Damnit, I forgot about that," he muttered angrily. Toris laughed.

 

"Well I guess I didn't do it hard enough if you can just forget it," he teased and ruffled Alfred's hair. "Alright, bend over the sink." He turned the water on as Alfred bent over and ran the soap under the water, then rubbed it between his hands to form a lather. He turn the sink off and faced Alfred, holding the soap in his right hand. "Okay, tap on the sink three times to safe word. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

 

"Yeah man, I'm totally fine!" In truth, Alfred could feel every hair on his body stand up straight with fear. He had never done this before, and was worried about what would happen. However, he pushed his nervousness back down and managed a smile. Toris grinned at him, then quickly replaced it with a hard stare, getting into character.

 

"Open," Toris commanded. Alfred looked up at his partner's stony face and slowly dropped his jaw. "More." Toris pressed the bar of soap against Alfred's bottom lip, pushing it down. Alfred obeyed, and stretched his mouth wide open. Toris shoved the bar in, roughly working it against his tongue. Alfred gagged on the acrid taste as Toris rubbed the bar against his tongue, a considerable lather developing now. He shoved the soap nearly to the back of Alfred's throat, leaving only 2 inches sticking out of his mouth. "Close," he said, and Alfred clenched his teeth and lips around the bar, grimacing at the taste. Bubbles dribbled down his chin as Toris watched Alfred struggle not to choke on the bubbles that crawled down his throat. Toris silently counted fifteen seconds to himself as Alfred's eyes filled with tears for the second time in two minutes.

 

"Alright, open," Toris commanded, and Alfred gladly spit the bar out into the sink, gagging as he tried to get the bubbles out of his mouth. Toris put the bar onto a dish as Alfred scrubbed his tongue with his hand and spit out as much soap as he could.

 

"Can I rinse?" he asked, and Toris nodded. Alfred scrambled to turn on the faucet and immediately stuck his tongue under the water, desperately trying to get the soapy film off. Toris stifled a chuckle behind one hand at the sight.

 

It took Alfred a minute before he was satisfied that he had removed as much of the soap as possible. He turned the faucet off and faced Toris, a sly grin on his face. Toris raised an eyebrow.

 

"Al, what is with the face?" Alfred grabbed him by the waist and pulling him close, chest to chest, so their foreheads were almost touching.

 

"Well now that my mouth is clean, I kinda wanna use it for something else," he smirked, planting a kiss on the brunet's nose. Toris blushed, and quickly kissed his neck back.

 

"That sounds like it would be alright," Toris mumbled, kissing his neck again and again.

 

"Hey Toris," Alfred muttered, eyes half lidded.

 

"What darling?"

 

"Let's race!" Alfred yelled, then sprinted out of the room. Toris let out a laugh, then he too started to run, not too far behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably post the next chapter in the next week or so!


End file.
